This invention relates to an electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically-conductive fluid medium, to electrosurgical apparatus including such an instrument, and to an electrode unit for use in such an instrument. Endoscopic electrosurgery is useful for treating tissue in cavities of the body, and is normally performed in the presence of a distension medium. When the distension medium is a liquid, this is commonly referred to as underwater electrosurgery, this term denoting electrosurgery in which living tissue is treated using an electrosurgical instrument with a treatment electrode or electrodes immersed in liquid at the operation site. A gaseous medium is commonly employed when endoscopic surgery is performed in a distensible body cavity of larger potential volume in which a liquid medium would be unsuitable, as is often the case in laparoscopic or gastroenterological surgery.
Underwater surgery is commonly performed using endoscopic techniques, in which the endoscope itself may provide a conduit (commonly referred to as a working channel) for the passage of an electrode. Alternatively, the endoscope may be specifically adapted (as in a resectoscope) to include means for mounting an electrode, or the electrode may be introduced into a body cavity via a separate access means at an angle with respect to the endoscopexe2x80x94a technique commonly referred to as triangulation. These variations in technique can be subdivided by surgical speciality, where one or other of the techniques has particular advantages given the access route to the specific body cavity. Endoscopes with integral working channels, or those characterised as resectoscopes, are generally employed when the body cavity may be accessed through a natural body openingxe2x80x94such as the cervical canal to access the endometrial cavity of the uterus, or the urethra to access the prostate gland and the bladder. Endoscopes specifically designed for use in the endometrial cavity are referred to as hysteroscopes, and those designed for use in the urinary tract include cystoscopes, urethroscopes and resectoscopes. The procedures of transurethal resection or vaporisation of the prostate gland are known as TURP and EVAP respectively. When there is no natural body opening through which an endoscope may be passed, the technique of triangulation is commonly employed. Triangulation is commonly used during underwater endoscopic surgery on joint cavities such as the knee and the shoulder. The endoscope used in these procedures is commonly referred to as an arthroscope.
Electrosurgery is usually carried out using either a monopolar instrument or a bipolar instrument. With monopolar electrosurgery, an active electrode is used in the operating region, and a conductive return plate is secured to the patient""s skin. With this arrangement, current passes from the active electrode through the patient""s tissues to the external return plate. Since the patient represents a significant portion of the circuit, input power levels have to be high (typically 150 to 250 watts), to compensate for the resistive current limiting of the patient""s tissues and, in the case of underwater electrosurgery, power losses due to the fluid medium which is rendered partially conductive by the presence of blood or other body fluids. Using high power with a monopolar arrangement is also hazardous, due to the tissue heating that occurs at the return plate, which can cause severe skin burns. There is also the risk of capacitive coupling between the instrument and patient tissues at the entry point into the body cavity.
With bipolar electrosurgery, a pair of electrodes (an active electrode and a return electrode) are used together at the tissue application site. This arrangement has advantages from the safety standpoint, due to the relative proximity of the two electrodes so that radio frequency currents are limited to the region between the electrodes. However, the depth of effect is directly related to the distance between the two electrodes; and, in applications requiring very small electrodes, the inter-electrode spacing becomes very small, thereby limiting tissue effect and the output power. Spacing the electrodes further apart would often obscure vision of the application site, and would require a modification in surgical technique to ensure direct contact of both electrodes with the tissue.
There are a number of variations to the basic design of the bipolar probe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,667 describes one of the fundamentals of the design, namely that the ratio of the contact areas of the return electrode and of the active electrode is greater than 7:1 and smaller than 20:1 for cutting purposes. This range relates only to cutting electrode configurations. When a bipolar instrument is used for desiccation or coagulation, the ratio of the contact areas of the two electrodes may be reduced to approximately 1:1 to avoid differential electrical stresses occurring at the contact between the tissue and the electrode.
The electrical junction between the return electrode and tissue can be supported by wetting of the tissue by a conductive solution such as normal saline. This ensures that the surgical effect is limited to the active electrode, with the electric circuit between the two electrodes being completed by the tissue. One of the obvious limitations with the design is that the active electrode (typically a needle) must be completely buried in the tissue to enable the return electrode to complete the circuit. Another problem is one of the orientation: even a relatively small change in application angle from the ideal perpendicular contact with respect to the tissue surface, will change the contact area ratio, so that a surgical effect can occur in the tissue in contact with the return electrode.
Cavity distension provides space for gaining access to the operation site, to improve visualisation, and to allow for manipulation of instruments. In low volume body cavities, particularly where it is desirable to distend the cavity under higher pressure, liquid rather than gas is more commonly used due to better optical characteristics, and because it washes blood away from the operative site.
Conventional underwater electrosurgery has been performed using a non-conductive liquid (such as 1.5% glycine) as an irrigant, or as a distension medium to eliminate electrical conduction losses. Glycine is used in isotonic concentrations to prevent osmotic changes in the blood when intra-vascular absorption occurs. In the course of an operation, veins may be severed, with resultant infusion of the liquid into the circulation, which could cause, among other things, a dilution of serum sodium which can lead to a condition known as water intoxication.
The applicants have found that it is possible to use a conductive liquid medium, such as normal saline, in underwater endoscopic electrosurgery in place of non-conductive, electrolyte-free solutions. Normal saline is the preferred distension medium in underwater endoscopic surgery when electrosurgery is not contemplated, or a non-electrical tissue effect such as laser treatment is being used. Although normal saline (0.9% w/v; 150 mmol/l) has an electrical conductivity somewhat greater than that of most body tissue, it has the advantage that displacement by absorption or extravasation from the operative site produces little physiological effect, and the so-called water intoxication effects of non-conductive, electrolyte-free solutions are avoided.
Carbon dioxide is the preferred gaseous distension medium, primarily because of its non-toxic nature and high water solubility.
In endoscopic procedures in which the distension medium is a gas, the applicants have found that it is possible to use an electrically-conductive gas (such as argon) in place of carbon dioxide. Argon is conductive when excited into a discharge state, and has been employed in both endoscopic and conventional monopolar electrosurgery as a method of increasing the distance between the tissue and the instrument, by providing a conductive path between the two when high voltage electrosurgical outputs such as spray or fulgurate are being used. The high voltages used in this application result in a very low penetration of the electrosurgical effect into the tissue, making the technique only suitable to control bleeding from multiple small blood vessels. This allows the surgeon to staunch bleeding from multiple sites in a surgical sites in a surgical wound using a rapid xe2x80x9cpaintingxe2x80x9d technique, rather than applying electrosurgery to each individual bleeding site. The argon gas is delivered through a hollow surgical instrument, and passes over the monopolar electrode exposed at the tip of the instrument as a stream. This produces a region at the operative site which is rich in argon, and which contributes to the distension of the body cavity. High voltage monopolar electrosurgical outputs are undesirable in endoscopic surgery, because of the risks of damaging structures outside the field of vision, by either capacitive or direct coupling to a portion of the instrument remote from the operative site often outside the field of vision of the operator.
The applicants have developed a bipolar instrument suitable for underwater electrosurgery using a conductive liquid or gaseous medium. This electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of a fluid medium, comprises an instrument body having a handpiece and an instrument shaft and an electrode assembly, at one end of the shaft. The electrode assembly comprises a tissue treatment (active) electrode which is exposed at the extreme distal end of the instrument, and a return electrode which is electrically insulated from the tissue treatment electrode and has a fluid contact surface spaced proximally from the exposed part of the tissue treatment electrode. In use of the instrument, the tissue treatment electrode is applied to the tissue to be treated whilst the return electrode, being spaced proximally from the exposed part of the tissue treatment electrode, is normally spaced from the tissue and serves to complete an electrosurgical current loop from the tissue treatment electrode through the tissue and the fluid medium. This electrosurgical instrument is described in the specification of our International Patent Application No. PCT/GB96/01473 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference).
The electrode structure of this instrument, in combination with an electrically-conductive fluid medium largely avoids the problems experienced with monopolar or bipolar electrosurgery. In particular, input power levels are much lower than those generally necessary with a monopolar arrangement (typically 100 watts). Moreover, because of the relatively large spacing between its electrodes, an improved depth of effect is obtained compared with conventional bipolar arrangements.
The specification of our International Patent Application No. GB96/01472 describes an irrigated bipolar electrosurgical instrument that can be used in open air or gas-filled environments. This instrument includes an internal channel for feeding electrically-conductive fluid (typically saline) to the exposed end of a tissue treatment electrode so as to provide a conductive fluid path that completes an electrical circuit to a return electrode when the instrument is in use. This instrument also includes an internal channel for removing fluid from the region of the exposed end of the tissue treatment electrode. When the fluid is a liquid, such as saline, the presence of that liquid can cause collateral tissue damage, so its removal is desirable. This type of instrument is intended primarily for use in open air or gas-filled environments, and is not suitable for use with electrosurgical procedures which require distension of a body cavity.
However, where the volume of a body cavity is smallxe2x80x94for example in arthroscopic surgery where even the large joints, such as the knee, may only accommodate 50-60 ml of irrigation fluidxe2x80x94the following problems may occur, namely:
(i) Heated fluid in the immediate vicinity of the tissue contact electrode can cause collateral tissue damage;
(ii) The products of the tissue vaporised by the tissue contact electrode can cause visualisation problems; and
(iii) Soft tissue present in a joint space tends to move about, making it difficult to apply the active electrode to vaporise such tissue.
An arthroscope electrode may be characterised as short (100 to 140 mm), and rigid with a working diameter up to 5 mm. It can be introduced through a stab incision into a joint cavity (with or without a cannula) using the triangulation technique. Such an electrode is operated with a motion which moves the electrode between the 9 O""Clock and 3 O""Clock positions on the arthroscopic image. As a result, the tissue to be treated is usually approached at a shallow working angle with respect to the axis of the electrode. An arthroscopic electrode thus needs to have an effect consistent with this angled approach to the tissue. The tissue to be treated, such as meniscal cartilage, is commonly dense and of a high electrical impedance. An arthroscope electrode requires output power and voltage settings that reflect the type of tissue being treated, the size of electrode, and the fact that arthroscopists are seeking a speed of effect comparable to that of the mechanical shaver devices they currently employ, albeit with an electrode of smaller dimensions than a shaver blade for improved access. The specification of our British Patent Application 9612993.7 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference) describes an electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically-conductive fluid medium. The instrument comprises an instrument shaft, and an electrode assembly at one end of the shaft, the electrode assembly comprising a tissue treatment electrode and a return electrode which is electrically insulated from the tissue treatment electrode by means of an insulation member. The tissue treatment electrode has an exposed end for treating tissue, and the return electrode has a fluid contact surface which is spaced from the tissue treatment electrode in such a manner as to define, in use, a conductive fluid path that completes an electrical circuit between the tissue treatment electrode and the return electrode. The electrode assembly is provided with a plurality of apertures in the region of the tissue treatment electrode, through which apertures vapour bubbles and/or particulate material can be aspirated from the region surrounding the tissue treatment electrode.
An RF generator is provided for powering the electrode assembly. The power required from the RF generator to achieve vaporisation depends on a number of variables more fully described in the specification of our International Patent Application No. GB97/00065 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference). Of these variables two, are of particular importance in the context of the present invention; one being the cooling effect produced by the aspiration of conductive fluid in the region of the tissue contact electrode, and the other being the disruption of the vapour pocket formed around the tissue contact electrode by the flow of conductive fluid. These problems can be partially overcome by coordinating the aspiration by monitoring the output features of the generator which indicate the vaporisation power threshold has been exceeded. This usually results in a series of suction pulses as the vaporisation threshold is repeatedly exceeded between pulses and then elevated during the suction pulses so that, should vaporisation be maintained, the suction will be applied continuously. By using this technique, heated saline in the vicinity of the tissue contact electrode and vaporisation products can be successfully removed. The other desirable feature is the aspiration of loose tissue towards the tissue contact electrode, so that it can be stabilised during vaporisation. Whilst this can be achieved according to this technique; there are two significant performance limitations.
The first of these limitations is that the gaseous products of tissue vaporisation contain fatty products which have a sublimation property, i.e. they condense directly to a solid; sublimation occurring at temperatures well above boiling point. As the electrode shaft within the body cavity is cooled by the surrounding saline, these products are easily condensed. Thus, if a parallel suction shaft is used, the build up is along its entire length, and eventually completely blocks the tube. This process, even at the flow rates dictated by minimal influence on the power threshold, can cause very rapid blocking. For example, it is found that, with a moderately large electrode tip, using a 1 mm internal diameter suction tube, complete blockage occurs after 30 seconds of activation. Obviously, a larger tube bore would increase the time before blockage, but this occurs so rapidly that the required bore size for a useful electrode life is beyond the dimensions of the maximum shaft diameter. The problems of sublimation are compounded by aspiration of tissue pieces which are incompletely vaporised before being excised from the remainder of the tissue. Given the need to attract tissue and, therefore, the requirement for a strong suction pressure which, once tissue is engaged with the tissue contact electrode and the vaporisation threshold is continually exceeded by cessation of flow, increases the propensity for aspiration of unvaporised tissue and blockage of the aspiration channel.
The second of these limitations also relates to adherence of tissue to the tissue contact electrode. As indicated above, once the tissue obstructs flow, the vaporisation power threshold is exceeded, and suction is continuously applied. Under these circumstances, and particularly when aspiration channels are provided adjacent to the tissue treatment electrode, a steady state can be reached wherein the tissue is held around the periphery of the tissue contact electrode, the portion of tissue in the immediate vicinity of the tissue treatment electrode is vaporised but, without moving the application site or redirecting suction solely through the tissue treatment electrode, no further removal of tissue will occur. For example, large pieces of tissue tend to bridge the tissue treatment electrode, so that all tissue in contact with the electrode is removed, but the bulk of the tissue is left in place. Applying suction solely through the tissue treatment electrode limits the size of the electrode otherwise two extremes are created where, on the one hand during activation in conductive fluid, the vaporisation power threshold is very elevated despite synchronising suction pulses with the RF output, typically  greater than 200 Watts, yet, on the other hand, can be reduced to below 50% of this level once tissue is engaged. With a static tissue contact electrode, there is an inevitable compromise between these performances variables.
One aim of the invention to provide an improved electrosurgical instrument of this type.
A first aspect of the present invention provides an electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically-conductive fluid medium, the instrument comprising an instrument shaft, and a tissue treatment electrode mounted at the distal end of the shaft for electrosurgically excising tissue pieces at an operation site, the tissue treatment electrode being movable cyclically relative to the distal end of the shaft, wherein vaporisation threshold control means are provided for controlling the power threshold for vaporisation of the electrically-conductive fluid medium at the tissue treatment electrode.
Preferably, the instrument further comprises drive means for moving the tissue treatment electrode relative to the distal end of the shaft.
Advantageously, the instrument further comprises a return electrode which is electrically insulated from the tissue treatment electrode by insulation means, the tissue treatment electrode being exposed at the distal end of the instrument, and the return electrode having a fluid contact surface spaced proximally from the exposed end of the tissue treatment electrode.
In a preferred embodiment, the tissue treatment electrode is movable cyclically relative to the return electrode so as to move the tissue treatment electrode cyclically into, and out of, at least one position in which arcing occurs between the tissue treatment and return electrodes.
Advantageously, the tissue treatment electrode is provided at the distal end of a rod mounted within, and movable relative to, the instrument shaft. Conveniently, the tissue treatment electrode is constituted by the distal end portion of the rod.
In a preferred embodiment, the drive means is such as to reciprocate the rod within the channel. Advantageously, the drive means is constituted by a motor and coupling means for converting the rotary output of the motor into reciprocatory movement of the rod.
In another preferred embodiment, the drive means is such as to rotate the rod within the channel. An electric motor may constitute the drive means.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the control means is such as to produce turbulence in the fluid medium surrounding the tissue treatment electrode, whereby, should vaporisation of the fluid medium surrounding the tissue treatment electrode cease, the control means is effective to reduce the turbulence, thereby to allow vaporisation to be re-established.
Preferably, the control means is such as to vary the rate of cyclical movement of the tissue treatment electrode thereby producing said turbulence in the fluid medium surrounding the tissue treatment electrode.
The instrument may further comprise removal means, the instrument having an apertured portion through which matter can be aspirated by the removal means from the region surrounding the tissue treatment electrode, the removal means comprising a channel formed within the instrument shaft and leading from the apertured portion.
Preferably, the removal means further comprises a pump connected to the channel at a region thereof remote from the apertured portion of the instrument. In this case, the control means may be such as to vary the rate of the pump thereby producing said turbulence in the fluid medium surrounding the tissue treatment electrode. In this case, the pump may be activated cyclically whereby matter is aspirated by the removal means in a pulsed fashion. Conveniently, the pump is activated only when the tissue treatment electrode is powered for tissue vaporisation.
The instrument may further comprise an RF generator having a bipolar output connected to the tissue treatment electrode and the return electrode. Advantageously, the RF generator supplies energy to the drive means. Preferably, the control means includes a vaporisation detection circuit for detecting vaporisation in the region of the tissue treatment electrode, the vaporisation detection circuit being connected to the output of the RF generator whereby the vaporisation power threshold is controlled in dependence upon the output characteristics of the RF generator.
The control means may further include an RF active detection circuit for detecting the presence of RF voltages at the output of the RF generator, whereby the pump can be activated before the RF generator is turned on.
A further independent aspect of the present invention provides an electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically-conductive fluid medium, the instrument comprising an instrument shaft, a tissue treatment electrode mounted at the distal end of the shaft for electrosurgically excising tissue pieces at an operation site, morcellation means for electrosurgically reducing the size of excised tissue pieces, and removal means for removing morcellated tissue pieces, the instrument having an apertured portion through which matter can be aspirated by the removal means from the region surrounding the tissue treatment electrode, the removal means comprising a channel formed within the instrument shaft and leading from the apertured portion, wherein the tissue treatment electrode is movable cyclically relative to the distal end of the shaft, and constitutes the morcellation means.
Preferably, the instrument further comprises drive means for moving the tissue treatment electrode relative to the distal end of the shaft.
Morcellation is the division of a tissue piece into many smaller pieces in order to facilitate its surgical removal.
Advantageously, the instrument further comprises a return electrode which is electrically insulated from the tissue treatment electrode by insulation means, the tissue treatment electrode being exposed at the distal end of the instrument, and the return electrode having a fluid contact surface spaced proximally from the exposed end of the tissue treatment electrode.
In a preferred embodiment, the tissue treatment electrode is movable cyclically relative to the return electrode so as to move the tissue treatment electrode cyclically into, and out of, at lest one position in which arcing occurs between the tissue treatment and return electrodes.
Preferably, the channel is defined by the instrument shaft.
Conveniently, the tissue treatment electrode is provided at the distal end of a rod mounted within, and moveable relative to, the instrument shaft. Thus, movement of the rod results in movement of the tissue treatment electrode, and this prevents tissue bridging, as the tendency for tissue to obstruct the channel is obviated by the electrode movement ensuring that such tissue is treated. Tissue can, therefore, be electrosurgically removed from an operation site by a vaporisation technique, and can be electrosurgically morcellated in this region by the moving tissue treatment electrode, this process being analogous to a miniature liquidiser. Preferably, the tissue treatment electrode is constituted by the distal end portion of the rod.
Advantageously, the rod is constituted by a tungsten wire having a diameter in the range from 0.2 mm to 1.0 mm. Preferably, the tungsten wire has a diameter in the range from 0.4 mm to 0.6 mm.
Advantageously, the tissue treatment electrode is angled with respect to the longitudinal axis of the instrument shaft, and the instrument further comprises an insulating sleeve surrounding the rod proximally of said angled end portion. The insulating sleeve may be a ceramic sleeve.
Preferably, the insulation member is formed with a slot which constitutes the apertured portion, the tissue treatment electrode passing through the slot. Alternatively, the apertured portion is constituted by a gap between the tissue treatment electrode and the insulation member.
In a preferred embodiment, the drive means is such as to reciprocate the rod within the channel. Advantageously, the drive means is constituted by a motor and coupling means for converting the rotary output of the motor into reciprocatory movement of the rod.
In this case, the angled end portion of the rod may be at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the instrument shaft, and the tip of the angled end portion may constitute the tissue contacting portion of the tissue treatment electrode. This electrode is, therefore, a side effect electrode.
In another preferred embodiment, the drive means is such as to rotate the rod within the channel. An electric motor may constitute the drive means.
Advantageously, the angled end portion of the rod is at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the instrument shaft, and the distal end surface of said angled end portion constitutes the tissue contacting end portion of the tissue treatment electrode. The rotation of the angled end portion of the rod permits the use of a small diameter rod, and hence the use of a small tissue treatment electrode, whilst providing a relatively large area tissue contacting position. The use of a small diameter tissue treatment electrode also permits the use of lower electrosurgical powers an/or higher fluid medium flow rates.
Alternatively, the angled end portion of the rod makes an acute angle with the longitudinal axis of the instrument shaft, and the insulation member is provided with an inclined cam surface which is engageable with the apex of the angled end portion of the rod.
It is also possible for the angled end portion of the rod to be bent back around the distal end portion of the insulating sleeve.
Preferably, the removal means further comprises a pump connected to the channel at a region thereof remote from the apertured portion of the instrument. The pump may be activated cyclically whereby matter is aspirated by the removal means in a pulsed fashion. Conveniently, the pump is activated only when the tissue treatment electrode is powered for tissue vaporisation.
The instrument may further comprise an RF generator having a bipolar output connected to the tissue treatment electrode and the return electrode. Advantageously, the RF generator supplies energy to the drive means. Preferably, the pump is controlled in dependence upon the output characteristics of the RF generator.
Yet a further independent aspect of the present invention provides a electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically-conductive fluid medium, the instrument comprising an instrument shaft, and an electrode assembly at one end of the shaft, the electrode assembly comprising a tissue treatment electrode and a return electrode which is electrically insulated from the tissue treatment electrode by means of an insulation member, the tissue treatment electrode having an exposed end for treating tissue, and the return electrode having a fluid contact surface which is spaced proximally from the tissue treatment electrode in such a manner as to define, in use, a conductive fluid path that completes an electrical circuit between the tissue treatment electrode and the return electrode, wherein the electrode assembly is provided with a plurality of apertures in the region of the tissue treatment electrode and distal to the return electrode, through which apertures vapour bubbles and/or particulate material can be aspirated from the region surrounding the tissue treatment electrode.
In a preferred embodiment, the instrument further comprises a pump for subjecting the distal end portion of the instrument shaft to a sub-atmospheric pressure thereby to aspirate, in use, vapour bubbles and/or particulate material through said apertures from the region surrounding the tissue treatment electrode.
Advantageously, the pump is activated cyclically whereby matter is aspirated in a pulsed fashion. The pump may additionally or alternatively be activated only when the tissue treatment electrode is powered for tissue vaporisation.
Preferably, the instrument further comprises an RF generator having a bipolar output connected to the tissue treatment electrode and the return electrode. In this case, the pump may be controlled in dependence upon the voltage output characteristics of the RF generator. In this way, the flow of vapour bubbles and/or aspirated particulate material is balanced to the voltage output characteristics of the RF generator to prevent excessive cooling of the tissue treatment electrode and a resultant increase in the vaporisation power threshold.
The return electrode is spaced from the tissue treatment electrode so that, in use, it does not contact the tissue to be treated, and so that the electrical circuit is always completed by the conductive fluid, and not simply by arcing between the electrodes. Indeed, the arrangement is such that arcing between adjacent parts of the electrode assembly is avoided, thereby ensuring that the tissue treatment electrode can become enveloped in a vapour pocket so that tissue entering the vapour pocket becomes the preferred path for current to flow back to the return electrode via the conductive fluid.
The electrosurgical instruments of the invention are useful for dissection, resection, vaporisation, desiccation and coagulation of tissue, as well as for combinations of these functions. They have a particular application in arthroscopic surgery as it pertains to endoscopic and percutaneous procedures performed on joints of the body including, but not limited to, such techniques as they apply to the spine and other non-synovial joints. Arthroscopic operative procedures may include: partial or complete meniscectomy of the knee joint including meniscal cystectomy; lateral retinacular release of the knee joint; removal of anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments or remnants thereof; labral tear resection, acromioplasty, bursectomy and subacromial decompression of the shoulder joint; anterior release of the temperomandibular joint; synovectomy, cartilage debridement, chondroplasty, division of intra-articular adhesions, fracture and tendon debridement as applied to any of the synovial joints of the body; inducing thermal shrinkage of joint capsules as a treatment for recurrent dislocation, subluxation or repetitive stress injury to any articulated joint of the body; discectomy either in the treatment of a disc prolapse or as part of a spinal fusion via a posterior or anterior approach to the cervical, thoracic and lumbar spine or any other fibrous joint for similar purposes; excision of diseased tissue; and haemostasis.
The instruments of the invention are also useful for dissection, resection, vaporisation, desiccation and coagulation of tissue, as well as combinations of these functions, with particular application in urological endoscopic (urethroscopy, cystoscopy, ureteroscopy and nephroscopy) and percutaneous surgery. Urological procedures may include: electro-vaporisation of the prostate gland (EVAP) and other variants of the procedure commonly referred to as transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP) including, but not limited to, interstitial ablation of the prostate gland by a percutaneous or perurethral route whether performed for benign or malignant disease; transurethral or percutaneous resection of urinary tract tumours as they may arise as primary or secondary neoplasms, and further as they may arise anywhere in the urological tract from the calyces of the kidney to the external urethral meatus; division of strictures as they may arise at the pelviureteric junction (PUJ), ureter, ureteral orifice, bladder neck or urethra; correction of ureterocoele; shrinkage of bladder diverticular; cystoplasty procedures as they pertain to corrections of voiding dysfunction; thermally induced shrinkage of the pelvic floor as a corrective treatment for bladder neck descent; excision of diseased tissue; and haemostasis.
The electrosurgical instruments of the invention are also useful for dissection, resection, vaporisation, desiccation and coagulation of tissue and combinations of these functions with particular application in laparascopic, colposcopic (including vaginal speculum) and open surgical procedures on the female genital tract and adnexal related diseases. Laparascopic operative procedures may include: removal of subserosal and pedunculated fibroids, ablation of ectopic endometrium, ovarian cystectomy and ovarian drilling procedures; oophorectomy, salpingo-oophorectomy, subtotal hysterectomy and laparaoscopically assisted vaginal hysterectomy (LAVH) as may be performed for benign or malignant diseases; laparoscopic uterosacral nerve ablation (LUNA); fallopian tube surgery as correction of ectopic pregnancy or complications arising from acquired obstructions; division of abdominal adhesions; and haemostasis.
The electrosurgical instruments of the invention are also useful in the lower female genital tract, including treatment of cervix, vagina and external genitalia whether accessed directly or using instrumentation comprising generally speculae and colposcopes. Such applications include: vaginal hysterectomy and other pelvic procedures utilising vaginal access; LLETZ/LEEP procedure (large loop excision of the transformation zone) or excision of the transformation zone of the endocervix; removal of cystic or septic lesions; ablation of genital or venereal warts; excision of benign and malignant lesions; cosmetic and surgical repairs including vaginal prolapse; excision of diseased tissue; and haemostasis.
The electrosurgical instruments of the invention are also useful for dissection, resection, vaporisation, desiccation and coagulation of tissue and combinations of these functions with particular application in surgery on the ear, nose and throat (ENT), and more particularly procedures performed on the oropharynx, nasopharynx and sinuses. These procedures may be performed through the mouth or nose using speculae or gags or using endoscopic techniques such as functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS). Functional endoscopic sinus procedures may include: removal of chronically-diseased inflamed and hypertrophic mucus linings, polyps and neoplasms from the various anatomical sinuses of the skull; excision of diseased tissue; and haemostasis. Procedures on the nasopharynx may include: removal of chronically-diseased inflamed and hypertrophic mucus linings, polyps and neoplasms from the turbinates and nasal passages; submucous resection of the nasal septum; excision of diseased tissue; and haemostasis. Procedures on the oropharynx may include: removal of chronically-diseased, inflamed and hypertrophic tissue, polyps and neoplasms particularly as they occur related to the tonsil, adenoid, epi-glottic and supra-glottic regions, and salivary glands; as an alternative method to perform the procedure commonly known as laser assisted uvolopalatoplasty (LAUP); excision of diseased tissue; and haemostasis.
It is evident from the scope of applications of the invention that it has further additional applications for dissection, resection, vaporisation, desiccation and coagulation of tissue and combinations of these functions in general laparoscopic, thoracscopic and neurosurgical procedures, being particularly useful in the removal of diseased tissue and neoplastic disease whether benign or malignant.
Surgical procedures using the electrosurgical instrument of the invention may also include introducing the electrode assembly to the surgical site, whether through an artificial conduit (a cannula) or a natural conduit, which may be in an anatomical body cavity or space, or one created surgically. The cavity or space may be distended during the procedure using a fluid, or may be naturally held open by anatomical structures. The surgical site may be bathed in a continuous flow of conductive fluid such as saline solution either to fill and distend the cavity, or to create a locally-irrigated environment around the tip of the electrode assembly in a gas filled cavity. The irrigating fluid may be aspirated from the surgical site to remove products created by application of the RF energy, tissue debris or blood. The procedures may include simultaneous viewing of the site via an endoscope, or using an indirect visualisation means. An irrigated bipolar electrosurgical instrument is described in the specification of our International Patent Application No. PCT/GB96/01472 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference).